one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Pearce Vs. Sissel
Aiden Pearce Vs. Sissel is Episode 50 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Aiden Pearce from the video game Watch_Dogs against Sissel from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. Description It's the living against the dead! Two characters who can manipulate the environment battle each other for the cup in sixty seconds! Will Aiden triumph over Sissel with his hacking abilities or can the dead not be killed twice? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight T- Bone's Junkyard Aiden Pearce was being chased down by a gang of fixers that were intending to kill him. He decided to head into the Junkyard so he could take them out with T-Bone's traps. He ran as fast as his feet would take him and slid behind a rusty old car. He took a peek around the corner to see the fixers scouting the area with their guns. "You can't hide forever!" One of them shouted. "We'll find you!" Aiden had his phone at the ready, preparing to activate one of the traps. Suddenly, the trap he had planned to activate starting mowing down the intruders with its machine guns on its own. "What?" Meanwhile, Sissel, who was possessing the trap, made sure he had gotten rid of the thugs that were threatening the local town. At least that's what he thought they were. "Looks like I won't have to be saving another person from dea... hey!" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw Aiden wondering around while pointing his gun out in front of him. "Where are you?" Aiden shouted, believing that there was another hacker nearby. "Show yourself!" "It seems I may have missed one." Sissel said to himself as he prepared the trap. THE BUSTED BECOMES THE BUSTER! FIGHT! (Cue: Ministry - Jesus Built My Hotrod) Sissel activated the trap he was possessing and it spun around while spraying bullets. Aiden ran to the nearest cover he could find and ducked to avoid the lead. After the assault was over, he took out his phone. He had come up with an idea. "If you think you can take me out with that then you're wrong!" Aiden activated the trap next to the one Sissel was possessing. It charged up and let out an electrical burst, destroying Sissel's vessel. Sissel had no choice but to jump to the next vessel he could find, which was a crane carrying a pile of junk. "Hmm..." Sissel thought. "Maybe this can work." Aiden was wondering around while pointing his gun, all the while making threats to the person he thought was behind Sissel's actions. As soon as the time was right, Sissel made the crane release the junk and it fell to the ground right where Aiden was. However, Aiden saw the rubbish in time and dived out of the way. "Did you really think that would work!?" While he was busy, Sissel had jumped to another trap. He had his chance. Aiden was caught off guard and was completely unaware that the trap in front of him was going to activate. As it did, Aiden was struck in he leg by some bullets from the trap. He rolled to the nearest cover, but it was not long before the cover would be destroyed and he would be drowned in lead. He needed to come up with something to get him with safety, and he did. Using his phone, Aiden activated the transformer next to him. He now had proper cover to sheild him from the bullets. He equipped his machine gun and got ready to do as much damage to the trap as he could. "I really hope this works." He said under his breath. After the bullet storm ended, Aiden emerged from cover and started firing at the trap. He did this for a while, but only caused minimal damage to it. "Fine! I have no other choice!" Aiden tossed several IEDs at the trap right before it began firing, forcing him into cover. As soon as he did, he triggered the explosives, destroying the trap. "Well, that takes care of that!" Aiden stood up and looked around for any sign of the person responsible for activating the traps. He stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see another trap in the middle of charging. It then unleashed an explosion that blew Aiden away and knocked him out. K.O.! "My job here is done." Sissel thought as he exited the junkyard by jumping from object to object. Later, T-Bone arrived to his hideout to find Aiden unconscious and helped him recover. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees